This invention relates generally to devices intended to return the basketball to the shooter, and more particularly, to a basketball return device attached to the net of a basketball goal and designed to return the basketball to any position on the basketball court.
Practicing a skill repetitively has been proven to be a key factor in developing consistent skill performance in athletics. Repetitive practice is particularly important in the game of basketball. The well known object of the game of basketball is to shoot the ball through a circular rim. An inverted truncated conical net, typically constructed of rope, is suspended beneath the rim. Basketball players typically spend a great deal of time repetitively practicing to improve their shooting performance.
Unfortunately, a shot basketball which passes through the basketball goal typically drops straight beneath that goal. Thus, the practicing shooter must either rely upon an assistant to return the ball to him or her or must leave his or her shooting practice position to walk under the goal to retrieve the ball.
In an effort to permit practicing shooters to repeat shots from the same position, several devices have been introduced in the last ten years. These prior art basketball return devices fall into two general categories: (1) return devices designed to return all basketballs shot in the direction of the goal; and (2) return devices designed to return only basketballs which pass through the basketball goal.
Prior art return devices falling in the first category--devices designed to return all shot basketballs--typically consist of a large netting structure supported from the floor or hung on the backboard. Players must shoot the ball in a substantially arced trajectory to insure that it will pass over the netting structure toward the goal. A portion of the missed shots rebound against the inside of the net enclosure and are funnelled to a floor-supported ball return track. The balls roll back to the shooter along this track. Basketballs which pass through the basketball goal are also funnelled onto the return track. These devices are typically cumbersome, quite costly, and obstruct the shooter's view of the goal.
Return devices falling into the second category--devices designed to return only "made" shots which pass through the basketball goal--typically consist of a short track rigidly mounted to the backboard or rim of the goal. The capabilities of these devices are very limited since they will direct made shots only in a direction perpendicular to the backboard back toward the free throw area. In many cases, the ball is deflected by the rigid return structure and fails to roll properly down the short tract. Moreover, these rigidly mounted devices are subject to damage if directly struck by a basketball.
While these prior art devices adequately return basketballs in some situations, a need remains for a basketball return device which: (i) consistently returns all made shots to the shooter; (ii) does not impair the shooter's view of the goal; (iii) can be adjusted to return the basketball to any position on the court; and (iv) which will survive direct impact by a basketball missing the goal without damage.